The Minerva McGonagall Drabbles
by Eye of the Hawk
Summary: McGonagall and different events in her life. A series of one-shots that will be all over the board. T to be safe.
1. What Happened to Rolanda Hooch?

The Minerva McGonagall Drabbles

What ever happened to Rolanda Hooch?

"I think that you would all agree that we need a change of scenery," Albus Dumbledore said to already nodding professors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, "so we are going to do a minority hire." Minerva was starting to believe that Albus had officially lost it. With Firenze and the ever annoying Trelawney both teaching Divination the staff meeting s were crowded enough as is. Between Firenze and Hagrid the table lost plenty of seating room. Merlin forbid if someone asked to sit on Firenze's back to free up some space they were still paying off the St. Mungo's bill for the poor soul that decided that was a good idea.

To make matters worse Severus would probably throw himself off the Astronomy Tower if he failed to obtain the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, especially after the toad woman. Even after several months with her in Azkaban, Minerva would still feel her blood pressure rocketing with the thought of that woman. '_For her_ _to come here and _'hem-hem'_ her way through every singl- _' Minerva thoughts were stopped by Albus asking for suggestions for a new professor.

"Kingsley"

"Weasley, just pick one we could use a ginger"

"Amelia Bones"

"Dolores," the room fell silent as heads turned to whatever dumbass that decided it might be great to have the toad back. Rolanda Hooch sat between Hagrid and Aoura Sinestra with the attention solely on her she tried to defend herself, "Well, to top things off she is younger than most people here by at least ten years. Then, come on she wore pink how many people at this blasted school manages to pull that off?"

The meeting concluded there with Albus deciding it was best to just stick with just hiring whoever he wanted. Madam Hooch officially disappeared afterwards but rumors speak of Professor McGonagall carrying a bloody broomstick out of Hooch's office with a sinister grin.

AN: Because Hooch disappeared after Order of the Phoenix. R&R Please.


	2. Lover's Quarrel

The Minerva McGonagall Drabbles

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't need to write fanfics and I would be rich.

Lover's quarrel

'_It's not supposed to be like this,_'Minerva thought as she barely managed to avoid the Incarcerous curse. If her opponent was a Death Eater the battle would have been over in a matter of minutes, but that wasn't the case. She looked past her opponent to see Lord Voldermort, '_If I can get to him I can end this fight_.'

"Albus, fight this," Minerva shouted to the man she loved. Only hours ago they were working side-by-side hunting down the Dark Lord. After being ambushed by dozens of Death Eaters, the couple was brought to the former student of Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore and Minerva," Tom said in a half hissing voice, "how nice it is for you to join me. Years of fighting me and this is how it ends," he said as he and the now unmasked Lucius Malfoy pulled out their wands. "I remembering you telling me that you thought you had fallen for Professor Dumbledore, Minerva. Let's see how long your love for him lasts. IMPERIO," both Tom and Lucius said pointing their wands at Albus. The relentless attack started and here they were allies forced to fight against each other.

The fight turned for the worse as Minerva's wand flew from her hand as she was hit by several severing spells. Bleeding from both her arms and feeling a wet sensation run down her neck, Minerva's options were slim. Transfiguring into her animagus form, Minerva rushed towards Lucius, '_I won't be able to take down Tom, but perhaps if Lucius is out of the picture the spell will weaken_'. In mid-pounce, Minerva returned to her original form, without a word her wand flew into her hand. "Bombarda," she said with her wand pointed at Lucius's chest. Lifelessly the blond haired wizard fell to the ground, while the Dark Lord sent a stunning spell at the wounded witch.

Writhing in pain, Minerva looked up at the power crazed man pointing his wand at her, "now to get rid of the last defenders of Hogwarts." Minerva closed her eyes while an emerald light flooded the room.

"Tabby, MINERVA," Albus shouted, free from the weakened Imperius Curse, running to his fallen friend. Tom Riddle's lifeless body halfway on Minerva's wounded body, Albus's curse hitting him before he hand the chance to utter the words that would have ended his deputy's life. With the unconscious animagus in his arms, the headmaster apparated to the hospital wing of Hogwarts.

AN: Another chapter done. YAY. Please review.


	3. Revenge of the Cat

The Minerva McGonagall Drabbles

Revenge of the cat

In her almost half a century of teaching at Hogwarts, Minerva could hardly believe what she was witnessing, _HER_ students forced to fight for their lives against the hoard of Death Eaters that invaded the school. Forced to face former students, Minerva found herself dodging several spells while protecting the young student behind her. "The age of mudbloods and half-bloods ruling the wizarding community is over, McGonagall," Alecto said as she fired several spells that missed the elder witch. A twinge of pain in her chest caused Minerva to lose focus momentarily allowing one of Alecto's spells to hit her cheek. "You bitch," the elderly witch heard the rage in Neville's voice as he fired several spells at the sadistic professor. Minerva wiped the blood from her cheek as she circled to assist Neville in fighting Alecto. "Stup-," Minerva was cut short as a blow to the back brought her to her knees.

"Hem, hem," Minerva turned to the all too girly voice of Dolores Umbridge, "You just won't die will you, Minerva?" Minerva stood up as the woman in pink slowly approached her, "I can't die here to leave you to help rule the wizarding community." Umbridge fired a volley of spells at Minerva, who with the grace of her Animagus dodged and blocked all of them.

"You should have known that you could never beat your teacher, Dolores," Minerva said as she prepared for her final attack on the shorter woman that was charging at her. Before Umbridge could start the next spell she was replaced by a small toad. The fighting seemed to stop momentarily as several students began to laugh at the former teacher. It didn't help the matter that a grey tabby cat began to chase it around the main hall.

AN: Thanks to those that have reviewed. Happy New Year if I don't get another chapter up and please review


	4. Third Time's a Charm

The Minerva McGonagall Drabbles

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't need to write fanfics and I would be rich.

Chapter 4: Third Time's a Charm

'_It was finally over_', Minerva thought sitting at the desk that once belonged to the greatest wizard of all time, Albus Dumbledore. Minerva along with the rest of the staff and dozens of students had finished the repairs to the school in record time. The bodies of the dead had been reclaimed by their families and long since buried. The wounded had been treated or sent to St. Mungo's if Poppy and her staff had been unable to help them. Minerva was brought out from her thoughts as something hit the window. Looking out the window she saw the owl that just attempted to go through the window laid out on the ledge, completely dazed. "Stupid owl," Minerva grumbled as she picked up the dazed bird a grabbed the message from its leg.

Minerva read the letter and re-read it several times to make sure her eyes were not failing her in her old age. "No one move," Minerva shouted to the empty room. Several voices filled the room as the sleeping portraits one-by-one woke up. Many of the former headmasters and mistresses voiced their concerns that the professor had finally lost it. "Is everything okay, Minerva," Albus's voice filled the empty room.

"SHUT UP," Minerva shouted as she glared at the clock on the far wall. Several minutes passed with Minerva not moving and the portraits mumbling about the seemingly senile old witch. "I have been Headmistress for more than a quarter of an hour and no one has barged into the room and told me otherwise. Merlin's beard, I can die happy." Minerva looked around at the sea of confused faces and felt the need to justify the outburst, "I have been 'Headmistress' twice, but somehow after ten minutes I am being replaced. One time it is Severus, which was not bad now that I know what truly happened last year, but seriously Dolores. I was replaced by a blasted toad," Minerva shouted while pacing the room.

A second thud caused Minerva to jump before heading to the window to pick up another dazed owl. Minerva began to read the letter aloud, "I regret to inform you that due to several reports of doubt of your ability to be Headmistress of Hogwarts you have hereby been replaced by Rolanda Ho-" Minerva stopped reading and grabbed her wand as she bolted out of the room in search of the silver haired witch.

Albus and the other former heads remained silent until a third owl flew into the room. The letter fell open and Albus slowly read the message, "Please disregard our last message the individual responsible has been punished. " Minerva walked in after Albus finished, "We need another portrait. Our dear Headmistress seems to have accidently turned herself into a bug," Minerva's mischievous grin faded as she read the third letter, "Dammit"

AN: Just a thought that popped in my head one day. Please review.


	5. More than a game

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did there would be no need for me to write fanfics

Chapter 5: More than a game

"Potter has the Snitch! Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup," Lee Jordan's voice and the cheering of the crowd filled the Quidditch pitch. Albus leaned over to Minerva as her heart swelled with pride for her cubs, "Thinking back to your last game, Minerva?" A ghost of a smile crossed Minerva's face as memories of a game long past came to the surface.

-Flashback-

1954- Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts

The black haired Minerva looked across the field as she prepared for the upcoming match against Slytherin. Had this been any other match she would not be as worried as she was at the moment. Not only was this the Quidditch Cup, but it happened to be her final match during her time at Hogwarts. Despite her accomplishments during the past seven years she had yet to help Gryffindor win the Quidditch Cup. To help Professor Dumbledore win the Quidditch Cup. His purple robes in a sea of red and gold made her blush.

Minerva jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder. "Minerva," Augustus Longbottom said as she got on line with Minerva, the rest of the team joining the two women. "Let's win this one," Minerva smiled as Professor Hooch flew into the arena and landed in the center of the field. The grey haired woman walked to the wooden chest holding the Snitch, Bludger, and Quaffle. "I expect a clean match," Rolanda Hooch's voice filled the Quidditch Pitch with the help of the Sonorus Charm. The statement was necessary considering the amount of injuries suffered by players during the season. "The winner of this match will win the Quidditch Cup. May the best team live," Professor Hooch said as she opened the chest and the balls flew into the sky. The two teams raced to the sky, red and gold mixing with the green and silver of the Slytherin team.

Minerva grabbed the Quaffle hugging her broom as a Bludger flew at her head. "I got it, Min, go," Augustus batted the Bludger away from Minerva and to the Slytherin Keeper. With a toss Minerva scored in the unguarded goal post before racing after the Slytherin Chaser who recovered the ball. "McGonagall gets a goal. Gryffindor takes the lead," Pomona Sprout's voice struggled against the loud cheering of the crowd. Minerva smiled as she thought of her Hufflepuff friend who despite being three years younger than Minerva had managed to become her closest friend, with the exception to Poppy Pomfrey.

The Slytherin Chaser threw the ball but not before a Bludger hit the front of his broom making him miss the goal. Minerva recovered the ball a raced to the other side of the field she reached about half way until a blinding pain in her ribs threw her off of the broom. Darkness took over as her back hit the ground her broom following suit within seconds.

Hospital Wing, Hogwarts

"She was a lucky one, Albus."

"Somehow those are not the words that come to mind right now, Headmaster," Minerva's eyes fluttered as Dumbledore's voice broke through the darkness. "She wakes. Ms. Pomfrey, could you please go and get Healer Rynd," Minerva turned her head to watch her friend nod and leave the room. "Ms. McGonagall, how are you," Headmaster Armando Dippet said as he moved next to Dumbledore, "If you are feeling up to it you have about half the school wanting to see you. Your team, Gryffindor hou-"

"She won't be receiving any visitors until I say she can," Healer Rynd shouted at the Headmaster as she entered the room with Poppy in tow. "Now if you would leave so I can talk to Ms. McGonagall in private. And I expect that the two that are responsible will be dealt with," she said as the two men left the room.

Minerva was in shock at the young healer bossing the two leaders of the school around as if she were the on in charge. Minerva had yet to see the woman in front of her. At about five and a half feet tall the woman was about as tall as the students in their 7th year and looked just as young. Her dark brown hair peeked through the cap on her head and her blue eyes softened as the two men left the room.

"What happened? I remember getting the Quaffle and going for the goalposts, but then everything went dark," Minerva said as she tried to sit up only to fall back when the pain was too much. "Don't move around too much, Min," Poppy held Minerva's hand, a sign of affection that Minerva rarely shows, but it was welcomed as the pain was verging on unbearable. "The two Slytherin beaters hit you with their bats and you fell off your broom and hit the ground. Between the hits by the bats and the fall you had some internal injuries, a concussion, and broke several ribs. Had the entire healing staff not been there you probably would have died. I assure you that the dimwits that attacked you are getting an ear full from Madam Hooch," Healer Rynd said as she went to retrieve a bottle of Skele-gro and handed it to Minerva.

"Drink that. It's going to hurt like hell, but you will be back on your feet within the week. Do you feel up for some company," Rynd asked as Minerva drank the bitter potion. The young healer opened the door and nodded to an unseen group of people. Within seconds the Gryffindor Quidditch team rushed to her bedside along with Pomona and several members of the houses.

"Did we win," Minerva asked as pain flooded her body as the potion took effect. The smiles quickly turned to frowns with no one speaking for several minutes. Augustus broke the silence that filled the room, "While we were checking on you the bloats on Slytherin caught the Snitch. You should have seen Madam Hooch. She looked like she would have blasted them out of the country because of what they did." After an hour of talking to the many visitors Minerva began to nod off as they left one after the other.

Present Time

A nudge brought Minerva back to her senses and she turned to the man that had been a good friend for more than half of her life. "At least we won this match, Albus," Minerva said as she stood to join her house on the field. Albus stopped Minerva with a hand on her shoulder, "How about tonight we grab some brooms from Rolanda's office and fly for a while. You were always happy to fly." Minerva leaned in to Albus and purred into his ear, "We can do more than that tonight."

AN: It's been a while. I have plans for several chapters and I intend to publish at least one more this week. Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Beautiful Beginnings

The Minerva McGonagall Drabbles

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. Someday…

Chapter 6: Beautiful Beginnings

The sounds of people crying out in pain and the incantations for spells filled the Great Hall. Bodies littered the entire castle from Death Eaters to students and Hogwarts staff alike. Minerva ducked under a spell that the Dark Lord sent her way. With Kingsley and Horace at her side they were able to keep him on the ropes but Minerva felt herself slowing down. The pain in her chest and the fight against Severus were taking their toll on the elderly witch.

A shout from Molly Weasley caught her attention; she turned to watch Bellatrix turn to ash. Minerva felt herself flying through the air as Voldermort turned his attention to the red headed woman. Minerva hit a wall with a thud and fell unconscious.

Minerva came to as cheering filled the Great Hall as a crowd was formed in the center of the room. She made an attempt to stand, but the pain coursing through her body and the room seeming to spin caused her to lean on the wall for several seconds. She brought a hand to her head and felt blood, '_I must have cracked my head against the wall when Tom blasted us away from him._' Minerva slowly moved to the crowd and her heart nearly gave out when her eyes fell on the boy she had thought to be dead.

"Harry," she said faces turning to watch the reaction from the Headmistress. She wrapped her arms around Harry before pulling Hermione and Ron into it as well. The stress of the year leaving the elderly witch's body. She let her three cubs go and stood to her full height, "Those that are able need to help search for survivors and clear the debris. Anyone who can heal should get with Madam Pomfrey. The main healing area will be located within the Great Hall."

The crowd dispersed and Minerva saw an exhausted Poppy talking to several St. Mungo healers. Minerva approached her after they went to care for the injured. "Oh, thank Merlin," the healer said before giving her friend a quick hug. Minerva moved her hand away after it touched a wound on the other witch's back. "You're hu-" she began until Poppy put her hand up to stop her. "Tom sent some Death Eaters to attack us, but we healers know how to heal and harm," Poppy said with a grin. '_How is this the girl who got picked on during her first year,_' Minerva asked herself as she thought of her first encounter with Poppy.

FLASHBACK- 1950- Minerva's 3rd year

A black haired Minerva left Professor Dumbledore's class feeling disappointed when he released them early to go to a meeting with the Minister since Headmaster Dipper was out with Dragon Pox. Minerva looked at the clock and decided to go back to the Common Room after seeing that she had an hour until her next lesson.

"Give it back," the cry followed by laughter cause Minerva to look for the problem. Her blood began to boil as she saw three boys tossing a book above the head of a brunette girl. The boys were in her Herbology class and were in detention more often than not. Julius, Cesare, and Thaddeus were in the same year but all in Slytherin house. "What are you doing," the words escaped her mouth before she could stop them.

She closed the distance between them as the three boys pulled out their wands. "Aw, look it is the teacher's pet," Thaddeus said before sending a stunning spell towards Minerva. She dodged with cat-like reflexes and sent a spell at each boy. "That was unnecessary," a voice behind her caused her to turn around to face the possible opponent. She dropped her wand arm at the sight of a red beard, "Professor Dumbledore, I- They were-" he lifted a hand up causing Minerva to stop speaking.

"I saw everything, Ms. McGonagall. I am very pleased to see that your training with the Dueling Club is paying off," Minerva couldn't help but smile at receiving praise from the Professor that she had a small crush on. "Perhaps you can help her while I take these three to Professor Slughorn," he said as he started escorting the boys down the hallway. Minerva walked up next to the girl, who had begun to search frantically for the book. "Thank you," the girl said quietly as Minerva joined in on the search. "It was my pleasure. Those boys have been causing nothing by problems with the younger students. I'm Minerva McGonagall," she said extending her hand to the girl. The girl took her hand, "I'm Poppy Pomfrey."

Minerva looked around before pulling out her wand, "_Accio Poppy's book,_" the book appeared in her hand. Minerva looked at the worn cover and was shocked to see it was a book that only the most advanced healers had. "It's been a passion of mine since my grandmother died," Poppy said as she saw Minerva's confused face. Minerva handed back the book and couldn't help but think that this was the beginning of a long friendship

END FLASHBACK

Minerva began to smile at the fond memory and Poppy put her hand on her shoulder, "Perhaps it is best if you rest for a bit, Min. I know you have at least been going nonstop for two days." Minerva shook her head, "I will rest when you do. Where is Pomona?" Poppy sighed, '_Always putting other before herself,_' she thought. "I think she was by the greenhouse," Poppy said as Minerva took off in search of the Herbology professor.

AN: Okay. As promised here is a new chapter. I am going to break this up into two chapters. I should have it up later today or tomorrow. Please review- insight is appreciated.


End file.
